Forum:The best weapon setups
Note that different weapons were added to the game for a reason. Different people like different things. By definition, there can never be such a thing as the best weapon setup. It's all a matter of an opinion. *This article applies to the entire Just Cause game series. It's a place to post the "best" combinations of carried weapons. Make sure you explain why you think that's the best setup for that task. *Add either "(JC1)" or "(JC2)" into the heading. If it includes a DLC weapon, put "(DLC)" in the heading. *Also, this is a forum page, so feel free to sign your posts with the 4 wavy lines that will automatically turn into a signature. ~~~~ *See also: Category:Just Cause Weapons and Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons. This forums talk page can be found Here General fighting and destruction (JC2) A Pistol, Submachine Gun and Shotgun. This is best because all the weapons' ammo are collected easily as panaun soldiers carry them very often and it covers all ranges. The pistol can be used for all headshots, particulary at long range, the submachine gun is good longe range and is a spray weapon for times when you are surrounded and there is no time for aiming and the shotgun because it easily takes out any soldier close range. Things that the submachine gun can't destroy/would take up too much ammo, explosives can destroy. This is the best setup if you are trying to complete the game. User:Speeddaemon All gameplay (JC2) *Assault Rifle. *Submachine Gun. *Grenade Launcher. Seems like the most convenient setup. I use the grenade launcher rarely, but I'd like to think it's worth it. I've also used a weapon similar to the assault rifle in real life (shooting range, not killing ;) ), so I'm just most comfortable using it. GMRE (talk) 16:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC) All gameplay (JC1) *Slot "A": Gallini M39 "Husher" - Seems nice. *Slot "B": **Aviv Scarab - Closer to the beginning of the game and when out of RPG M-112 ammunition. Ammunition is available at Montano controlled Cartel Villas and it's very convenient during the cartel villa Liberations. **RPG M-112 - This weapon becomes available during the second half of the game. The other rocket launchers have more ammunition, but I don't want to give up the best weapon in slot C for them. This rocket launcher is good for taking down any helicopter. It can also destroy armoured vehicles (in more than one shot), but the best thing to do about those is to hijack them. *Slot "C": Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard - It's the most badass gun in the game and the best use for slot C. Ammunition is very available from the San Esperito Military. The sniper rifles kill in less shots, but their scopes make them terrible for most battles. GMRE (talk) 18:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forums Long range combat against enemy personnel and small vehicles (JC 2 and DLC) *Note: Upgrade your weapons a few times before taking on any military. Makes your job easier. *Bulls Eye Assault Rifle. Faster fire rate than the Sniper Rifle. Also more effective than the Assault Rifle. *Sawed-Off Shotgun. For close range confrontations. Eliminates any enemy silly enough to take you on within seconds. *Grenade Launcher. For disposing of vehicles like the Wilforce Range X or Hamaya GSY650. *Triggered Explosives. Setting up road traps can save you time, health and can give you some funny results. *Fragmentation Grenades. For when enemies get past road traps. Also effective against GSY650s and Elites at five-star upgrades or more. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Full-on street firefights (JC2) *Note: Upgrade your weapons a few times before taking on any military. Makes your job easier. *Assault Rifle or Shotgun. Swiftly eliminate enemies with no problem at all. You choose what weapon you want out of the two. *Submachine Gun. For that extra firepower when you need it the most. A faster firing weapon in close quarters which kills quickly than the Assault Rifle. *Sawed-Off Shotgun. Same use as before. *Fragmentation Grenades. Cook one at a time for two and a half seconds and throw it at your adversaries. *Triggered Explosives. If you feel like you need to retreat, lay down some explosive and let your threat advance towards their doom. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Human SAM unit (JC2 and DLC) *Note: Upgrade your weapons a few times before taking on any military. Makes your job easier. *Rocket Launcher or Multi-Lock Missile Launcher. The first allows you to quickly down choppers like the UH-10 Chippewa with minimal effort. Choppers like the AH-33 Topachula may need to be took down by something with a bigger bang a.k.a. Multi-Lock Missile Launcher to rapidly fire at the Topachula. *Submachine Gun. Take out enemies that dare attempt to stop you from downing their air support. *Revolver. Precisely take out single enemies with shots to the upper-torso for maximum effect or if your quick on the draw, finish them with a headshot. *Fragmentation Grenades. Multiple units of ground infantry can be disposed of effeciently with a few cooked frags lobbed at them. *Triggered Explosive. For when the going gets tough. Enemy helicopters of any sort that fly low and stay in a spot for a fairly long time can be swatted by throwing explosive anywhere on the helicopter, even the underbelly of it. A single fully upgraded block of explosive will bring the chopper down to it's inevitable destruction. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC)